


Swimsuits (And The Magical Power They Possess)

by Silky_John



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Basically, Eevee and Pikachu want nothing to do with it, Green is horny for Red's ass and in denial, M/M, Mentioned Blaine | Katsura, Mentioned Erika, Mentioned Hayato | Falkner, Mentioned Kasumi | Misty, Mentioned Koga | Kyo, Mentioned Lt. Surge | Matis, Mentioned Matsuba | Morty, Mentioned Roxie | Homika, Red knows how to push Green's buttons, Swimsuits, implied sex, the gym leaders play wingmen, the right swimsuit and a bit of sunscreen can make for an erotic time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_John/pseuds/Silky_John
Summary: Green knows how much of a major convenience a hard-on at the beach can be, even when it's a private beach. But how can he NOT get hard at the sight of Red's piece-of-heaven ass looking even better in those swimming trunks?OR:Morty and Sabrina know what kinds of swimwear get a rise out of people, Red knows how to get a rise out of Green, and Green makes one too many misplays, but hindsight is 20/20.
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty (if you squint), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Swimsuits (And The Magical Power They Possess)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin explaining how much I love this ship, hopefully this work will.
> 
> This work was inspired by two amazing pieces of art, but they're so erotic that actually tagging them here would change the rating of this work from T to E, lol.
> 
> Basically, Green thinks lying to himself about his own emotions and attractions is cool and his very amazing gym leader friends in the Tohjo league have had enough.
> 
> Hard, hard decisions with hard, hard, implements.
> 
> Just a heads up, I use Green Oak (vs Blue Oak) because of the significance of his name being Green in the Japanese canon.
> 
> I edit my works on my own, so there's bound to be mistakes. Please point out any you see so I can fix them, it helps.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

_"You should go swimming when you get to Alola,"_ Misty had insisted. 

_"Make sure you go to the beach and get tanned, Green,"_ Erika had told him.

They must have known about the league renting them a small stretch of private beach (but who in the Tohjo league didn't? Lance is absolutely terrible at keeping things on the down-low).

It's all fine and dandy to have a small ( _very_ small; _extremely_ small) piece of Alola all to themselves, but the lack of an impending sense of public embarrassment is not helping with the hard-on Green is trying his best to contain.

_'And why are you hard, Green?'_ a good question; an amazing one, really.

The answer is: the swimsuit Red is wearing, _the one he knows Erika and Misty bought_ (Morty had probably been involved, what with all the swimwear he bought Falkner, but that's something Green will deal with later).

Green watches from his towel as Red bends to pick up his yellow furball of death. He turns away and looks at the sand instead, but his mind tells him to take a second look, just to confirm the presence of those _round, amazing–_

Green thinks of the first time he met Roxie's Garbodor and Muk in Unova, but even the memory of the stench isn't enough to turn him off.

Not even Arceus can save him now. Ranting to Erika and Misty probably will though. He pulls his pokégear out from his bag.

He's halfway through typing an all caps text about sexualising Kanto's purest myth and idol when he realises that neither of them would be awake (time zone difference and all; it's a really late Friday night in Kanto).

"Fuck," Green says silently as his eyes drift to Red's ass again. He quickly looks back down and opens his chat with Sabrina instead.

**Me:** _SABRINAAA!!_

She responds almost immediately.

**MagicGirl-S:** _It's the swimsuit, huh._

**Me:** _You knew???_

**MagicGirl-S:** _I picked them out when I went out with Erika and Misty. Morty helped_

**Me:** _WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SABRINA???_

**MagicGirl-S:** _"I dOn'T hAvE a crUsH oN hiM"_

**MagicGirl-S:** _"he'S nOt tHat aTtrAcTivE"_

Green groans. Of course she'd bring that up.

**MagicGirl-S:** _Just tell him you want to be the Onix to his Cloyster_

**Me:** _no, no, no, NOPE!_

**MagicGirl-S:** _Be assertive, Green. You already do the soft stuff like sharing the same bed and seeing each other half naked, why is this so hard?_

**MagicGirl-S:** _need to go, movie date with Koga and Surge_

**MagicGirl-S:** _Koga says you should "give Red your oaken rod"_

**MagicGirl-S:** _Surge said you should"Make him moan louder than he speaks"_

**Me:** _tell them to focus on their own relationship, ughh_

**MagicGirl-S:** _Don't do too much if you don't have protection with you atm_

**MagicGirl-S:** _wouldn't want our degenerate Viridian gym leader getting Kanto's number 1 knocked up_ 🙃

**Me:** _shut up and go relearn basic anatomy from Blaine, Bellelba_

**MagicGirl-S:** _No thanks, diagrams of cis men bore me_

Green turns off the pokégear and sighs. "What should I do, girl?" he asks his eevee, who's lying in the sand beside him. She looks up at him, unimpressed (did she just scoff?), before her head flops back down. "Well then, message received," he whispers to her as he scratches her ears, and she thumps her tail against the ground. 

Now that his cock is flaccid, Green looks to where Red is sitting, right at the shore of the water (he convinces himself the stirring in his groin is his imagination).

"Sunscreen, Red," he says as he throws a bottle of the stuff at him. The man turns and catches it in one smooth movement. _'Must be all that time on that blasted mountain,'_ Green thinks to himself.

The brunette starts applying the sunscreen, and Green can't even begin understanding how Red manages to look both cute and erotic in the process.

He stifles a laugh when Red eventually has to reach for his back. Flexibility isn't a skill people built like a machoke typically possess.

"I'll do it for you," says Green after five minutes of trying not to laugh at Red's silent struggle.

*******

Eevee and pikachu have gone off, frolicking in the distance (since when had _they_ become friends?) Red lies on his stomach on Green's towel, and Green... Green sees the hole he's dug himself into much too late.

It's one thing to observe Red's glorious body from afar, and a complete other thing to have it so close to him; to have the been allowed to touch it.

Green squirts some of the sunscreen onto his palms and spreads it, trying his hardest to think pure thoughts as he puts his hands to Red's shoulder blades.

The silent gasp the brunette let's out makes heat rush to Green's groin, and he stops moving his hands in shock.

"Sorry," Red says in his low timbre, his neck flushed, "it's been a long time since someone's touched me."

Green doesn't know why that small fact makes him feel so giddy, but he nods silently and continues on.

Every time his hands move lower, Red let's out small sounds. Green understands that they aren't meant to be obscene, but his dick doesn't seem to get the memo.

Green tries his best to distract himself as his hands move to Red's lower back: the sky, the water, the sand– _ah yes, the sand._ Gosh, it's hot, Green can feel his kneecaps burning off as he kneels in it. '

_'You should move,'_ his mind tells him–it's honestly a miracle that it thought of something that doesn't involve squeezing Red's cheeks–so move he does.

Hindsight is 20/20 (it always is) and Green _knows_ he's made a grave mistake the instant he plants his knees on either side of Red's hips, because now he's sitting on top of that _ample, supple, firm–_

Green ignores what feels like a steel rod between his legs and continues with the sunscreen. He's now at Red's lower back, and the man let's out a soft moan.

He bites his lip and attempts not to pay attention to how the moan the brunette made is making him feel, and it's all going fine until Red starts squirming beneath him.

Green gasps and fights against his desire to rut against Red, his hips stuttering, but Red's just doesn't quit, and the same goes for his damn ass, and... is he rubbing himself against Green on purpose?

"Green," gasps out Red, low and husky, when Green gives a shallow thrust, and he continues to push his butt against Green's crotch, and–well, there's his answer.

Green moans, breathless, and his mind blanks as he gives in to his lust.

*******

About 45 minutes later, Green is wiping Red down. Having sex on the beach, as it turns out, is not the best of ideas. How did the sand even get where it got to?

The silence surrounding them isn't awkward (in fact, it's quiet amicable) but Green feels the inexplicable urge to break it (that must be his Oak genes shining through).

"Uh, Red," he says slowly, not even sure how to follow it up. The brunette looks at him over his shoulder and gives him a gentle smile, and the sheer amount of fondness radiating from the expression evaporates all the thoughts in Green's mind.

"We'll talk when we get back to the hotel," Red says, putting on his extra change of clothing.

Green, lost for words, simply nods his head and throws on his clothes as well. 

Maybe, _just maybe,_ he'd been wrong about not having a crush anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Green still in denial at the end? Yes. "Crush", lol, what clownery.
> 
> Also, as Sabrina established, Red and Green do a lot of domestic couple stuff (and call it 'fixing their friendship') like sleeping in the same bed, cuddling when one has a nightmare, being comfortable around each other half naked (though Green has shown that his "comfort" is a case of barely contained lust for Red, cause his body bangin') etc.
> 
> This was my way of giving back to the Red x Green community since I read so many wonderful fics from so many wonderful authors there, ahhh. Also, this is my Kanto OTP for main characters.
> 
> The reason Sabrina, Koga, and Lt. Surge are working together is because of their interactions in Pokemon Adventures (go read it, it's worth it).
> 
> I didn't tag it in the tags, but if you reread the text conversation between Sabrina and Green, there's the implication that Surge x Koga is a thing (and yes, it is).
> 
> Sabrina plays Magic Queen Bellelba in BW2's pokestar studios movies, that's why Green calls her that.
> 
> Red super reserved (a choice I've made since in game-canon, copy cat repeats thing the main character SAYS. Basically, I believe he speaks, just not much).
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos. Leave comments, cause I really love to hear from the people who read my work. Come find me [on my tumblr](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com) and talk to me there if you want to discuss stuff with me.
> 
> As always, love.
> 
> John.


End file.
